


however many medals & counting

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Mila & Yuri competed on the one thing they could count the same way: medal count.





	however many medals & counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avereas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avereas/gifts).



Just because they weren’t direct on-ice rivals, didn’t mean that there was no competitiveness between Mila & Yuri. Their programs were scored differently, so they settled on something they could count in the same way: medals.

Their ages meant that they were never in the international junior ranks simultaneously, but Mila never missed an opportunity to flaunt her Junior Grand Prix & Junior Worlds medals, which never failed to lit a fire in Yuri’s eyes. Too effectively, even - in her first couple of years in seniors, she watched as Yuri gradually overtook her junior medal count.

And now, he just broke a world record after qualifying for the Grand Prix Final in his first senior year, on track to place on the podium overall. Mila was a decorated skater herself, having collected medals from various international competitions. But she wasn’t yet a world record setter. And at this rate, Yuri might just exceed her senior medal count in no time.

Mila took a deep breath, running through her head the components of her free skate and the numbers she’d need to cinch the gold - and wondered if she should take a shot at the triple Axel or a quad for next season.


End file.
